This invention relates to paperboard containers and more particularly to a paperboard container used for cereals, snacks, candy and the like. Such containers in many cases have inner bags, outer wraps or plastic reclosing lids, all of which are usually expensive and difficult to use.
The paperboard container art is aware of containers having recloseable lids. These containers may be square, rectangular, oval or round in shape. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,126 issued to Hambleton discloses a paperboard container having an openable and recloseable lid, the top or dispensing end of the container having a moisture barrier (barrier layer) in the form of a membrane. The arrangement is such that when the lid is pivoted upwardly to initially open the container for dispensing, a portion of the membrane liner adhering to the pivoted lid is ripped away from the remainder of the membrane.
While this arrangement permits a barrier layer seal with it consequent shelf life enhancing advantages for the packaged product, it is somewhat expensive to properly fabricate.